


Expect the Unexpected

by ChaseChick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseChick/pseuds/ChaseChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Malia have just graduated high school and should be home free.  That is until the ride home when Malia drops a bomb on him.  "Stiles.  I'm pregnant."<br/>Malia immediately tells Stiles she doesn't want the baby... Stiles immediately throws the option of adoption out of the picture with Malia's past coming quickly to mind.<br/>What will happen?</p>
<p>Eventual Stydia...slow burn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!! I'm back... this is a super short beginning to the work I have in mind.... hoping to update soon but can't make any promises!!! What do you think of the story line?? Definitely will end up Stydia!

Expect the Unexpected

Prologue

“Stiles I’m pregnant.” The words fell from Malia’s mouth and landed on him like heavy laden weights pulling him to the bottom of the lake. He couldn’t speak for several minutes as he quelled his astonishment that was quickly followed by his panic. It literally felt like he was drowning. Like no matter how much he struggled the weight of her words just kept pulling him back under. His lungs burned with a desperate need for oxygen.

“Come again?” He sputtered as he pulled his Jeep over to the side of the road near Malia’s house. They’d just come from graduation their cap and gowns tossed haphazardly in the backseat. It should have been the moment they were free. Free from school, from responsibility, and heck even the supernatural for the time being. 

“I’m pregnant. I think almost 12 weeks. It’s yours.” Her expression was stoic and as usual she didn’t sugar coat anything. Whether she didn’t understand the gravity of the situation or she just wanted it off her chest he didn’t know which. 

“H-How?” He gripped his steering wheel until the blood was squeezed from his knuckles making them white against the grey interior.

“I’m sure you know how these things work Stiles.” Malia shifted and began looking out of the Jeep window out into Beacon Hills Preserve. 

“I know how they work I mean how did you get pregnant. We always used protection.” He racked his mind to anytime when they might have been careless but he couldn’t recall any.

“Well…” she bit her lip nervously as she looked at him as though she was afraid to admit something.

“Well what?” He flailed his limbs as he turned to her. This had to be some kind of sick joke. There was no way he had just graduated high school ready to enter into college and then end up with a kid on his lap. No friggin way.

“Well there might have been one time where my claws came out.” She said as he began twirling the end of her long pony tail nervously.

“So?” He asked not comprehending what she was getting at. She’d left claw marks on him on more than one occasion.

“So I might have ripped the condom. I could smell it after. Smell you after… when I showered.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me? Malia there are… things you can do to make sure you don’t end up pregnant.” He let out an anguished sigh his head slumped heavily against the steering wheel.

“What do you want to do?” She asked him.

“What do you mean what do I want to do? What do you want to do it’s your body.” He told her his head still spinning.

“Well I think I’m too far along to get rid of it in the human world… but there are things I could do as a coyote…” She trailed off.

“No. Are you serious? You are not going to go traipsing off into the woods and eat some plant or something to try and kill our baby.” He shouted clearly exasperated with the girl.

“Geesh sorry. I didn’t think it would be a big deal or I wouldn’t have told you. I don’t want it Stiles.”

Her words hit him like a freight train. She didn’t want the baby. What was he going to do with it? Adoption? He didn’t think they could put a baby that had the potential to be a were-coyote up for adoption. Look what had happened to Malia?

As if sensing his inner turmoil Malia moved to exit the Jeep. “I’ll give you some time to think about it.” She was out the Jeep and in the woods before he could even protest.

What the hell was he going to do now?


	2. Chapter 1- Figure it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. I have no time to write at all... and I mean at all... I am trying to squeeze it in where I can because I have so many ideas for this fic! Send some love.. it helps keep the depression from overwhelming me!

Chapter 1- Figure it Out

After watching Malia’s retreating back Stiles allowed his forehead to rest on the steering wheel of his jeep. Even though a passerby might assume he was asleep his mind was running at a million miles an hour, question after question, scenario after scenario played out behind his eyelids.

A whole lot of uncertainty lay before him. He had carefully carved out a path for himself. College at the University of California with Scott to become a forensic investigator, visit his Dad, finally sweep Lydia Martin off her feet. Yea there was still that one. Even though he’d been having his fling with Malia for a while they both knew that it wasn’t serious. Just fun. 

Now it looked like he was about to become a father in less than six months. Malia wanted nothing to do with the baby… like mother like daughter he guessed. Stiles picked up his head and put the Jeep in drive. He drove around Beacon Hills trying to clear his head and confusion, the shock and disbelief finally giving way to grim determination and some sort of halfcocked plan.

He managed to find himself at the bluff overlooking Beacon Hills. The lights of the city seemed inviting and familiar to him from here. It made him calm down some. Whatever happened he still had Scott and his father to help him through. Melissa too and hopefully he could count on the rest of the pack to help him through this.

After a few hours he drove back down the meandering road back to town. He shot Scott a text message and asked if they could meet later to talk. Scott and Kira were out on the town living it up, he had been planning on doing the same but events out of his control and had changed that.

Of course Scott sensed something was off and told him he’d meet him at his house in a few minutes. Stiles drove the remainder of the trip taking slow even breaths trying to quell the terror that kept rising in his throat. He was going to be a dad. His baby might even be a were coyote. How was this his life?

Stiles pulled in behind Scott’s motorcycle, Scott was just removing his helmet as he put the Jeep in park. “Hey man what’s going on?” Scott said as he walked toward Stiles.

“So Malia told me something tonight,” he scratched the back of his neck nervously as he began to pace in front of Scott “I don’t know how to say this so I’m just going to say it she told she’s pregnant Scott.” 

Scott sat there dumbfounded mouth slightly agape, “are you serious? Is it… you know yours?”

“Pretty darn.” Stiles said as he breathed out slowly, “I don’t know what the hell I’m going to do.”

Scott walked toward Stiles and gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder “it will be okay you guys will figure out. I know you’re young but you’re smart it will work out.”

“That’s the thing Scott; Malia told me she doesn’t want the baby.” When Scott gave him a shocked expression Stiles quickly explained. “I don’t think she’d get rid of it. She’s too far along anyway and I told her I didn’t want her eating some damn plant to get rid of it as a coyote either.”

Scott clamped his mouth shut obviously relieved to hear that she wasn’t planning on aborting the baby. “Wait! Just how far along is she Stiles?”  
Stiles paused in his frantic pacing “12 weeks give or take. She is just going to leave me the baby; just like her mother left her I know it. And what if it’s a were-coyote like she is? I can’t put it up for adoption! Not to mention I don’t think I could stand not knowing where it was or if it was okay.”  
Scott was silent for a moment before spewing forth even more optimism. “Stiles if Malia doesn’t want it you can take care of it. We can all help. The pack is here. You’ll have my mom and your dad too.”

Stiles knelt to the ground before collapsing on to his ass. “Scott I’m eighteen frigging years old. What the hell am I going to do?”

“Have you told anyone else yet?” Scott asked as he sat down next to Stiles and flopped back onto the yard to stare at the night sky. 

Stiles mirrored Scott and flopped back. He felt like the two of them had done this a hundred times over the years. He was suddenly hit with a pang of nostalgia. Things used to be simpler back then, before Scott had gotten bit and they had entered into the whole supernatural side of things.

“Nah. I came here first thing. God how the hell am I going to tell my Dad? He is going to kill me. Literally kill me Scott. Forget dying by some supernatural bad ass my own father is going to kill me!”

Scott smiled as he said “Nah. He will be pissed though. But dude! Imagine telling my mom!” Scott laughed to himself. 

“So not helping Scott!” Stiles admonished as he blanched at the thought of telling Melissa the news. 

“You going to tell him now?” Scott asked after he quit laughing. “I’ll go with you if you want.”

“I’ll tell him tomorrow. No need to ruin a perfectly good night for him. He didn’t even think I’d live to see graduation so he’s celebrating. In fact, I should probably get back home to make sure he doesn’t celebrate too much.” Stiles said as he stood and brushed himself off. “If you don’t hear from by noon tomorrow please come and find me. Either he has me locked up in the basement or he’s murdered me.” Stiles said without much humor.

The thought of telling his dad scared him more than the impending baby did. He didn’t want to see the look of disappointment on his father’s face. 

He drove home and did his best to act normal around his father. They popped in a movie and his father fell asleep in the first twenty minutes. Stiles went up to his room and when his insomnia kept him from sleeping he researched.  
By the end of the night he’d read the What to Expect books, hundreds of Wikipedia pages and everything else he could think of. He’d watched how to videos on Youtube on how to change diapers, feed babies and everything he could think of. He hadn’t even held a baby; he was in way over his head.

At least he had six months to figure it all out. Like how he was going to support the baby and go to school. Who would watch it? Where would they live? He hadn’t slept when he heard his father get up. He quickly flipped his laptop shut and jumped into his bed and under the covers stretching like he was just waking up himself just as his dad poked his head in.

“What do you say kiddo? Pancakes?” His dad said with a big Stilinski grin.

“Sure.” Stiles said. “Let me get cleaned up and I’ll be right down.”

His dad nodded and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Food was the last thing on Stiles’s mind as he headed to the bathroom to shower and dress. The whole time he was in the shower he thought about how to bring up the baby and by the time his dad yelled that breakfast was ready he was no closer to figuring it out.

He came down to a pile of steaming pancakes on his plate and his dad just setting down a plate of turkey bacon next to the juice. 

“Wow dad this looks good.” He sat down opposite his father and watched as his dad began to eat.

“Aren’t you hungry?” His dad asked around his mouthful of pancake.

“Actually, no.” Stiles said as he frowned down at his favorite breakfast.

His dad sensed something was off and swallowed his bite and pushed his plate ahead to rest his elbows on the table. “What’s going on kiddo?”

“Well,” he began as a lump formed in his throat making words near impossible. He began to pick at the faded table cloth not looking his father, “Malia’s pregnant.”

The words seemed to echo in the small room. Stiles chanced a peek at his father who sat much like Scott did with his mouth agape.

“Are you sure? Is it…” His father seemed to turn white and that worried Stiles.

“Yes, well she is at least. And yes it’s mine.” He held up his hand to stall his father who looked like he was about to launch into the lecture of the century. “And before you berate me for not using protection we did… it just failed.” 

His father closed his mouth and now his face was becoming red. “What are you going to do?” He asked deceptively calm.

“She doesn’t want to keep it but she’s too far along to you know… I can’t put it up for adoption. I mean look what happened to Malia for God’s sake. So I guess I’m just going to have to step up.”

“Step up? Christ Stiles this isn’t a lacrosse game this a child for goodness sake! Do you have any idea how much responsibility that is? How much money they cost?”

Stiles felt like crying, like putting his head in his hands and sobbing. Life was so unfair. He could feel the telltale signs of the tears pricking in his eyes and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold them back. When they came it was like a damn had broken and he sobbed brokenly into his plate of pancakes. The stress finally got the better of him and he broke completely down.

After a moment he heard the scrape of his father’s chair and assumed the man was giving him space until he felt is father kneel next to him and pull him into his chest. “It’ll be okay son, we’ll figure it out.”

Stiles hiccupped at the comforting words and chanced a glance at his father. “You think so? I don’t know anything about babies or what the heck I’m going to do. I’ve been up all night trying to figure something out.”

His father pushed him back to look at him. “First of all you are going to eat something then you are going back upstairs to get some rest. After that you will call Malia and have her come over so we can discuss this like adults.” His father stood and returned to his seat and resumed eating his pancakes.

“Thanks Dad. “ Stiles said gratefully as he started to eat his pancakes. He’d do anything his father asked of him at the moment. He’d expected to be screamed at or thrown out of the house. He never expected his father to help him figure it out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a little family chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea for getting another chapter out. Hope you all enjoy this. Would love to hear some feed back!!!

Chapter 2

Somehow Stiles slept like a rock and woke up near dinner time. He’d shot Malia a text before dozing off and she’d agreed to come over for dinner. Stiles could smell the chicken his father was baking in the oven. He shook his head thinking how much his father was doing for him, helping him. He’d expected the exact opposite.

Stiles washed up and went down to see if he could help. “Anything I can do?” He asked his father as the man whipped mashed potatoes. 

His father offered him a small grin. “Nah, I think I got this.” His father said trying to remain cheerful. “Malia should be here soon.”

Stiles sank to the stool to watch his father cook and let out a breath. “I know.” 

“It’ll be okay Stiles.” His father said as he began setting the table. “We’ll figure it out.”

“I hope so,” Stiles said just as he heard a thump in his room. Apparently Malia still had trouble using the front door.

His father had looked up and shook his head. “Tell her to use the front door from now on. I will not have the mother of my grandchild sneaking in your bedroom window. It’s obvious what you’ve already done. No use trying to hide it now.” Stiles nearly choked as his brain registered what his father just said.

“I’m just going to go get…” he said as he stumbled off the stool to go get Malia.

His dad just laughed as he continued getting dinner ready. Stiles jogged upstairs to see Malia sitting on his bed looking at him nervously. “Hey,” she said as she bit her lip. “How are you?” She asked as she stood to move toward the door where Stiles was leaning against the door frame.

“Still in a perpetual state of denial I think.” Stiles said as he stood from the door and made a hesitant step forward. He wanted to put his arms around her or kiss her but he knew that wasn’t their thing.

“How did your dad take the news?” She asked him as she looked at the floor.

“Well he didn’t shoot me with his glock.” Stiles said giving a small laugh. The two of them meandered down the stairs where the Sheriff had finished setting the table. He glanced up at the teenagers entered the room and gave them a small smile.

“Hi Malia, dinner’s ready. Have a seat, we’ll eat and then we’ll talk.” He said as he sat down and motioned for them to do the same.

They ate in awkward silence the only sound the clinking of forks on the table and the sounds of chewing. When the Sheriff had dabbed his face with his napkin and pushed back from the table they knew the time to talk had come. They took the dishes to the sink and then moved into the small living room to talk.

“So Malia…” The Sherriff began as he rubbed the back of his neck betraying just how nervous he was to have this conversation.

She gave him a nervous smile and saved him from starting the conversation. “I hope you don’t blame Stiles. We were being careful but claws…” The Sheriff looked up in shock and Stiles’s face turned a bright shade of red.

“Not something he needs to know Lia.” He mumbled as he scooted nervously on the couch.

“Right.” She nodded in understanding before she continued. “Well… I’m not fit to be a mother. I wanted to get rid of it but Stiles didn’t want to. Mr. Tate already knows. I’ve moved out and am living in Derek’s loft for now. He and Cora are leaving soon so he was happy to have someone look out for the place. After it’s born I’d just sooner be on my way.”

After her impromptu speech the room was silent. Both Stiles and his father stared at the girl with open mouths. Stiles recovered first closing his mouth and opening it several times as if he was trying to talk but the words wouldn’t come. He swallowed thickly before trying again. “Does Derek know too?” 

Malia nodded. “I was going to ask Peter what I might expect with the whole coyote thing but thought Derek might have been the safer choice. I didn’t really want to go to Eichen again.”

Stiles stood and began pacing the room. “So did the Sour Wolf have any advice?” Stiles asked. His father leaned back in his easy chair as he watched him pace. He’d managed to close his mouth at least but he still looked uneasy.

“Just that it wasn’t any different than a human having a baby. More than likely the baby won’t start transitioning, if it’s even going to, until the onset of puberty. He did say that sometimes there were exceptions and some babies were born with claws sprouting but not normally.” She waved a hand as if it was no big deal.

The Sheriff finally spoke at last. “So there is a chance that this baby may be entirely human?” He looked hopeful at the thought.

“Derek figures it’s a 50/50 shot. Half of his family were born were wolfs and half of his family was human like his father. No way of really knowing until later I guess.” The Sheriff nodded and stared off as if he were staring into the future. 

Stiles had paused in his frantic pacing to look at Malia. He could just discern a small swelling in her belly that hadn’t been there before. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay? Be a part of this child’s life? I know it bothers you that you don’t know your mother…” He trailed off knowing it was a sensitive topic for the coyote. He hoped he’d reach her that way, whether or not he and Malia were together it still didn’t seem right to just walk out of your baby’s life.

“I know I’m not my mother. But coyotes don’t have a maternal attachment to their young. The father actually raises them. “She shrugged nonchalantly before continuing, “I guess it’s just in my nature.”

The news hit Stiles like a lead weight. He’d never come across that little nugget of information when he was researching coyotes before. He wasn’t even sure if it was true but if she believed it than it was regardless. He nodded again.

“So… logistically how are we going to handle this?” The Sheriff said as he sat forward again. “Do you need to see a doctor? Is there anything we can help with? I’d feel more comfortable if you weren’t living alone while you’re pregnant with my grandchild. This town isn’t exactly known for its low crime rate.”

Malia nodded as she listened to him. “I don’t really need a doctor. Deaton’s already listened to the heart beat and confirmed everything is okay. I’d like to see if Melissa could act as a midwife. For now I’d like to stay on my own. Maybe when I’m further along I’ll reconsider your offer on moving in. I like my space.”

Stiles couldn’t repress his shiver as he listened to how unattached she was to her baby. She sounded as if she were discussing a stray cat for the amount emotion in her voice. “We should hold a pack meeting and let the rest of the pack know. You never know what kind of draw this might have to other supernatural entities.” Stiles suggested as Malia stood to leave.

“Okay.” She agreed as she started to make her way to the door. “Text me when Scott has a date and time and I’ll be there. Thanks for dinner Sheriff.” Malia called to him. The Sheriff gave her a parting wave and slumped back into his chair. Stiles walked Malia to the door so they could have a moment of privacy.   
“Malia… I know that we weren’t planning this and that we’re young but we could give it a try you know? Me and you? Raise the baby together.” His voice broke betraying his emotion. He never thought in a million years that this would be his life but he was ready to do whatever was best for his baby.

She looked thoughtfully at him for a few minutes before answering, it was clear she chose her words carefully. “That’s really sweet Stiles. You really are a great guy. But you and I both know we weren’t playing for keeps. I’m ready to leave this town in the rear view mirror and you are in love with someone else.”

His head snapped up at her comment. “Wha…?”

She gave him a small fleeting smile. “Everyone knows that Lydia’s the one for you. Now if only the two of you would see that yourselves.” She jogged down the front steps. “See you later Stiles.” 

He sat down on the front steps and watched until she disappeared from his view completely in shock over her words. He wondered how Lydia was going to take the news that he was going to be a father. That he was going to be shackled with a baby that may or may not be the next Malia. He imagined she would freak, berate him, then head for Berkley earlier rather than later. He couldn’t say as he blamed her. 

With the scary thought of telling her starting to worry him he whipped out his phone and shot Scott a text about setting up a pack meeting to get everyone up to speed before he chickened out.

For the life of him he couldn’t figure out why he was more scared to tell Lydia Martin than he was his own father. Lydia was just plain scary sometimes. But more than that, he knew he cared more about her reaction than anyone else’s. Malia had hit the proverbial head right on the proverbial nail. He was in love with Lydia Martin. And he was having a baby with someone else.


	4. Chapter 3- Pack Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Malia tell the pack the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for the long wait on my updates. Still hoping to figure this unexpected turn in my life... please let me know how you like this story so I know where to take it!

Chapter 3- Pack Dynamics

Stiles thought that the baked chicken he’d had for dinner a few hours early was going to reappear at his feet at any given moment. He was sitting on the McCall’s back porch waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive so he could give them the news. He alternated between bouncing his knees with frightening speed and cracking his knuckles, he was always in motion, especially when he was nervous.

Malia sat inside going over details with Melissa. Melissa though sympathetic to their current predicament was still disappointed in them. She’d spent the afternoon trying to talk Malia out of her decision to leave after the birth of the baby. Kira was in the backyard tossing a lacrosse ball back and forth with Scott laughing with youthful joy. Stiles heart panged with a surge of jealousy. Kira was young and free and though she had the weight of the supernatural following her she didn’t have the responsibility that now burdened Stiles’s young shoulders.

And then Lydia arrived. Stiles caught and held his breath as he took in her appearance. Her long tresses were styled into a neat bun with a few errant curls framing her face. Her makeup was light and flawless. Her short white dress accentuated the tan of her legs nicely. She wore a floral tank top and a cropped jean jacket over it. She smiled nicely at him, even if the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

She waved to Scott and Kira before taking a seat next to Stiles at the umbrella covered table. Stiles was about to start up some sort of babble when he was saved by Scott calling the meeting to order as Deaton, Parrish, Mason and Liam filed out onto the porch from somewhere within the house. Lydia turned her attention to Scott and Stiles started to breathe again. He hadn’t even realized that he had been holding his breath.

“So um… Stiles and Malia are the main reason I called this meeting. I just want to keep everyone on the same page. No secrets.” Scott started nervously as he stepped back giving the floor to Stiles.

“Right… um…” Stiles said as he stood up feeling a little faint. Malia stepped out of the glass door with Melissa behind her and came to stand near him. She gave him a small smile and laced her fingers with his giving them a quick squeeze before pulling them back.

“Stiles and I are pregnant.” Malia stated. There was a collective group of gasps as the news sunk in. Malia waited for a moment before continuing. “We’ve decided that the baby will be born. Stiles wants to keep it and I am moving on. We’re due around Thanksgiving.”

With that bomb dropped she gave Stiles a hug and whispered a quiet “See you later,” in his ear before disappearing. Stiles heard the sound of the front door shutting a few seconds later. He couldn’t blame her for wanting space. He could see them all judging her decision as soon as she’d voiced it. Malia had never been one for group interaction on a good day.

“What does this mean?” He heard Parrish ask Lydia. 

“Will the baby be born a coyote?” He heard Kira ask Scott.

Stiles finally drew his gaze up from where he’d been starring at his shoes as he felt the weight of Lydia’s gaze on him. Were her eyes watering?

Scott began to talk and the side conversations dwindled until all the attention was focused on him. “For the time being Malia is going to stay in Derek’s loft though she might move in the spare room at the Stilinski’s place later for safety reasons. As far as I know, and correct me if I’m wrong doc, there is a 50/50 chance the baby will be entirely human, and more than likely we won’t know that until it goes through puberty.” Deaton nodded his head in agreement at Scott’s words.

Stiles couldn’t move his eyes from Lydia. She still hadn’t said a word and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Eventually the group filtered out talking amongst themselves leaving Lydia and him alone on deck. 

“So…” he said clapping his hands together nervously as he moved towards her. 

 

“So,” she mimicked pressing her lips together making her expression hard to read. “How’s this going to go for you Stiles? I mean I’m assuming by the sounds of things Malia is pretty set on leaving.”

He nodded as he listened to her. “She and I aren’t really in a committed relationship. She doesn’t want the baby… and I could never get rid of it… and adoption is obviously out…” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he leaned against the rail next to her chair.

“What about college? Crime scene forensics and all your plans? What about those?” She asked her voice finally betraying her emotion.

He let out a large breathe. “I don’t really know… I’m so overwhelmed by it all. For now I’m going to go to the community college and get what I can accomplished before the baby is born. After that?” He shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

“Diaper duty?” She smiled at him trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“It’s okay Stiles. You don’t have to have it all figured out today. And you have the whole pack to help.” She stood slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“The whole pack? Does that include you?” He asked her his eyes locking onto hers in all seriousness.

She rolled her eyes. “Of course it does Stiles. Berkley isn’t that far away. This doesn’t change anything between us.” She said placing her hand into his giving it a friendly squeeze before making her exit.

Stiles sat there for a while contemplating how the meeting had went, how people had taken the news of his impending fatherhood. Trying to decode and analyze Lydia’s answers to see if he could glean any hidden any hidden meanings from them. He jumped when Scott placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t do that to me Scott! You about gave me a heart attack.” Stiles admonished him half-heartedly.

Scott, as usual, had a big smile on his face. “Sorry dude. You okay? I mean I think that went pretty well.”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “I guess.”

“So what are you going to do now?” Scott asked him as he started cleaning up the left over napkins and soda cans that had been left on the table. Stiles automatically began helping tidy the space.

“Well I got a job down at the station, mostly janitorial stuff but some filing and other odd jobs. I need to start saving some money. I might look for a second one for the summer. I’m switching my enrollment to Beacon Hills Community for September. I’m hoping I can get through the first semester before it’s born. Other than that… I have no friggin clue.” Stiles plopped down in one of the chairs abandoning the pile of garbage he’d collected, he was suddenly exhausted.

“Hey calm down dude your heart rate is all over the place. You’ll be alright. Maybe I should stay in town too… I mean Beacon Community is a good option. In all honesty with Derek gone an alpha should remain here. Not to mention it would save me a ton of money.”

“Scott I couldn’t ask you to do that for me.” Stiles began.

Scott held up a hand to interrupt him. “Honestly it’s not just because of you. I was going to go to the community college but I wanted to follow through with our plans we made before all the crazy came into our lives. This honestly would benefit me and mom and the pack just as much as it would you. “

Stiles nodded at Scott. “Whatever you want to do Scottie,” he gave Scott a small smile.

“You have plans tonight?” Scott asked as he started for the kitchen to dispose of the junk.

“Nah I don’t start work until tomorrow morning.” Stiles said as he followed him inside.

“Mario kart?” Scott asked him over his shoulder.

A smile spread across Stiles’s face, the first time since his life had been irrevocably changed a day ago. “I call Yoshi!” Stiles said making a beeline for Scott’s room as he heard Scott dump the trash and bound behind him.

As they settled into their familiar positions in front of the TV Stiles couldn’t help as another wave of nostalgia came over him. They’d done this a thousand times over the years growing up. Now they were done with school and moving on to the real world. He was about to be a single father… his plans sure had been altered, but for now, now he was going to kick Scott’s butt at Mario Kart.


	5. Chapter 4- Things Are About to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months on... the calm before the storm breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait!! I've tried really hard to keep these characters as canon as possible. I especially like the snarky humor of the show and am trying to include some of it.. but I'm definitely not the caliber of Jeff Davis.
> 
> What did everyone think of the new preview of the show? I can't believe how close we are the premiere! Hoping to get into some action for the chapter.. which I plan on starting on as soon as this is posted..
> 
> Would love to hear from you peeps!

Chapter 4- Things Are About to Change.

By summer’s end Stiles had saved every penny he could while working two and occasionally three odd jobs. Thankfully the peace on the supernatural front was only disturbed a few times so he wasn’t stretched too painfully thin.

Malia was six months along and completely miserable. She wanted nothing to do with him or the pack and instead spent her time in solitude either at the loft or in the preserves. She did keep her cell phone on and always answered when he called. That was the one thing he asked of her and she was at least willing to follow through with that if it meant they were off her back.

According to Melissa who’d done an ultrasound on Malia at Deaton’s the baby was in fact a little boy. Stiles was elated. He had combed through numerous baby name books on his lunch breaks. He’d tried discussing it with Malia but she said that he should choose the name. 

He’d switched his enrollment over to the community college and Scott, true to his word, had done the same. They’d had a week of good byes as they watched Lydia head out in her car to the Berkley campus and Kira head out on the bus to Washington. It was bittersweet, the only thing that made it okay was that Stiles knew it was temporary.

Things with Lydia had been a little more stilted even more so than when he and Malia had been together. After her exit though, she seemed to reach out to him more. They were constantly texting, emailing, Facebooking and even Skyping. Some of the texts seemed to be even more flirtatious and playful than ever. It gave Stiles hope.  
And he desperately needed hope as he sat on Amazon reading the reviews of cribs and high chairs and car seats trying to get the safest ones. There were piles of books haphazardly piled next to his computer. Some were about Werewolves and some about babies… it was strange, but it was his life.

He and his father had decided to remodel the guest bedroom next to Stiles’s room and turn it into a nursery. Stiles had spent his last day off before starting classes painting it a deep forest green. Boxes sat in the center that the UPS man had dropped off that still needed to be assembled.

“Stiles?” Scott called from the front door.

“Up here.” He’d yelled back as he hammered the lid back on the paint can.

“Woah.” Scott said as he peered into the room. “Looks pretty sweet dude.” Scott smiled as he looked over the improvements. Stiles just shrugged. He did that a lot now.

“So what brings you to me casa?” He asked as he continued picking up the mess.

“Well, I know we have class tomorrow, but I want you to come check out something with me.” Scott said looking anywhere but at Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asked with a touch of a whine to his voice.

“Well I think we may have stumbled across some sort of altar near the Nemeton and I want to get your opinion on it.” Scott said as he started making his way out the door.

Stiles followed grumbling the whole way. “Couldn’t you, you know ask Deaton or someone who actually knows something?”

Scott laughed as he bounded down the stairs. “I did ask him but he told me that I should be asking you. He seems to think that you are my official emissary by the way.”

Stiles snorted at that. “Great… file clerk, single dad and Emissary, perfect.” Scott laughed before looking back and seeing the serious look on Stiles’s face.

“You alright dude? You kind of are my go to person anyway. Who cares about the title?” Scott opened the door to Stiles’s jeep and abandoned his bike at the Stilinski house.

After a quick drive and hike to the Nemeton Stiles had campused the area and took photographs from every angle noting anything and everything he could. He gathered samples of some of the foreign substance to try and identify later and chatted with Scott to see if there was anything they might have missed. They took their information back to Stiles’s where he compiled it on his now fairly blank board and printed off the documents off the computer. 

Stiles, never one to let a mystery go, began researching. They were interrupted by the Sheriff who’d come home without them noticing. “You boys eat?” Both shook their heads as they checked another promising link. “What’s going on?” The Sheriff entered the room and began examining the various pieces of evidence on the board. He shook his head and exited the room. “I’ll bring you both up a plate. And don’t work too late you both have school tomorrow!” He called as he stomped back down to the kitchen.

Stiles smirked to himself, just like old times. They scarfed their sandwiches while perusing the various information they could find. Searching one way, chasing another clue a different way and before they knew it was quickly approaching 11. A swift knock and a look from his father had them closing up their books. 

He walked Scott to the door promising to pick him up for their 8AM psychology class and turned to switch off the kitchen light and was nearly startled when he saw his dad was standing there. “Jesus don’t do that to me!” He grasped at his chest mocking a heart attack.

His father chuckled. “Trust me your son will scare you far worse than that, especially if he’s yours. Stiles,” he began growing serious, “I don’t have to tell you to be careful. You have someone else to think of now.” 

The weight of the Sheriff’s words hit Stiles. “I know. That’s what I’m always chasing after you. But Dad… if anything did happen to me… I mean you know… you’d take care of him right?” He found himself getting slightly emotional at the thought.

His dad nodded his head solemnly. “Nothing better happen to you son. Your mom would kick my ass.” 

Stiles chuckled a bit at the humor before making his way to bed. His sleep was broken and disturbed as he dreamed of the different creatures in the book he had been reading. He dreamed of dying, of his son crying and not being able to reach him, of Lydia crying in the dark. When his alarm sounded at 7 the next morning he was tired and irritable.

A quick shower and some toast and he was out the door to pick Scott up on his way. Scott was his usual jovial self. Either he slept well or he could hide it far better than Stiles. “Rough night?” He asked Stiles as he climbed in. Stiles just shrugged and Scott laughed. “Oh well might as well get used to it now. Soon the baby will be keeping you up all night.”

Stiles shot him an evil glare as he navigated down the street. “So,” Scott continued determined to keep the peace, “Any more thoughts on what we are dealing with?”

“I’m still leaning toward faeries.” Stiles answered as he pulled onto campus and looked for an empty space to put the Jeep.

“Faeries? You’re serious about that?” Scott said chuckling. “What are they going to do? Take our teeth?” Scott said as Stiles finally stopped the Jeep and shut it off.

“Not all faeries are the good kind Scott.” That shut him up.  
“Oh.”  
“C’mon let’s go learn about Freud. “ Stiles said as he grabbed his bag from the seat.   
The two set off for class… that was the last time things were normal. The calm before the storm that thundered ominously in the distance.


	6. Chapter 5- Never Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I was trying to get some research into faeries and mythology to make this at least a little bit accurate. It's definitely a fascinating subject! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews and kudos! They really make my day! I am building into Stydia. I'm trying to do it as in character as possible and we all know those two move with the speed of molasses in January! Let me know what you think on this one!
> 
> Also... I'm realizing with this story arc this is going to be a beast of a story... wth was I thinking?!

Chapter 5  
Never Goodbye

Stiles went about his day waving to Scott when he saw him on campus. He had three lectures that day and then a shift at the station after. He had texted Malia after his psychology class but had yet to get a response. He’d waited until he was grabbing lunch after his second class before he tried to call her. Her phone went straight to voicemail. 

At first he was angry, she knew better than to ignore him. But then the dread started setting in. He’d missed most of what the professor said in his Chemistry course as he kept checking his phone and eyeballing the time that seemed to slow down each time he looked. He shot Scott a text ten minutes before his class let out letting him know that he couldn’t reach her. He also sent out a text to Kira and one to Lydia asking if either of the girls had heard from her. Who knows she might be on another “mad at Stiles” kicks and ignoring him. 

When both girls had reported that the last they had heard from her had been the day before Stiles swore under his breath. Scott sent him a text that said he was stopping by the loft to see if she was there. Stiles prayed that she had just lost her phone or let it go dead but a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that something was amiss.

His phone chimed with another text from Lydia just as his class was dismissed. “Any word?” 

He sighed and hit the picture of Lydia’s smiling face and dialed her. He knew she was out of class and on her break. Knowing her she was on her way to the library or back in her dorm to study before her evening class. She picked up on the first ring. “Stiles, you okay?”

“I’m worried Lydia. She hasn’t answered me all day. She doesn’t ignore my calls. I think something happened.” He answered as he jogged to the parking lot to his Jeep.

“Do you think it has anything to do with the ritual site at the nemeton?” She asked him slightly breathless.

“Well you know its Beacon Hills so I doubt it’s a coincidence. You really think it’s a ritual site then?” He asked her as he fumbled with the Jeep door and climbed inside.

“From what I’ve been reading faeries are very ritual based, the fact that it was done near the nemeton is what worries me. It would intensify whatever power they were trying to unleash or harness.”

Stiles leaned his forehead on the Jeep and let out a shaky sigh. “I wish you were here Lyds.” Tears sprung to his eyes as he realized how much he missed his Banshee.

“I wish I was too. If I have to Stiles I’ll drive back. It’s only a couple of hours.” She said quietly.

“Lyds I couldn’t ask you to do that. School is important.” He admonished as he put the keys in the ignition but making no move to start it.

“Not as important as you and the baby.” She whispered and he could hear the tears in her voice.

“I’ll call you as soon as I find out anything okay?” He answered around the lump in his throat. He was overcome with emotion at her words.

“You better… and call if you just need someone to talk to. I’m here, no matter what Stiles.” She said before they said their ‘see you later’. They never said goodbye. It was never goodbye.

Stiles pulled into the Sheriff’s station and was surprised to find Scott’s bike sitting in the parking lot and the young alpha perched aside it waiting for him. Stiles jogged over to the bike with his heart in his throat.

Scott could sense the rising anxiety Stiles was emitting and put his hands up in an attempt to calm him down. “I didn’t find her at the loft but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I tracked her scent into the preserve but I lost the trail. Mr. Tate hasn’t seen or heard from her either.” Scott said as the two made their way through the front doors to see the Sheriff. 

“Lydia thinks the site we found was a faery ritual site Scott. I’m not sure what that means or what that has to do with Malia but I have a hunch that it’s not a coincidence.” Stiles said as he nodded at the officer on duty and made his way down the hall to tell his dad the news. He wasn’t looking forward to it by any means. 

His dad looked up as they approached the open door and one look at their faces told him that something was up. “What now boys?” He asked as he leaned back heavily in his chair.

“Malia’s missing.” Scott answered when Stiles couldn’t seem to find his voice. “She isn’t at the loft, Mr. Tate hasn’t seen her, she isn’t answering her phone and I lost her scent in the preserve somewhere.”

The Sheriff sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Should we put out an official APB or is this something else?” The Sheriff asked as he leaned forward on to his desk.

“We think it might have something to do with the ritual site we found last night.” Stiles finally spoke as he collapsed in the chair opposite his father.

“Ritual site?” His father questioned.

“Well we think it’s a ritual site. Lydia and Stiles think they might be some sort of faeries though we can’t be positive nor do we know if they are involved in Malia’s disappearance.” Scott said as he sat down next to Stiles.

“Faeries?” The Sheriff asked as his eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “Like the tooth fairy?” He leaned back in his chair again with a look that was akin to amusement. 

“Have you ever heard the original origin of the tooth fairy dad? If not you should Google it. Faeries weren’t always wings and pixie dust; they have a long history as being harbingers of the dark, magical entities that were more demonic than heavenly. Catch my drift?” Stiles asked, defeat lacing his voice.

Scott and the Sheriff continued speaking while Stiles just stared into space. Malia was missing. His child was missing. And he was completely helpless to stop it.

His phone vibrated and he saw Lydia’s face on the screen. He shakily accepted the call and placed it on his ear. 

“Stiles? Stiles you there?” Lydia asked, she sounded breathless.

“Lydia are you okay?” Stiles asked and immediately the conversation between Scott and the Sheriff ceased.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m on the interstate. Stiles listen to me I think I found something. I was in the library reading up on faeries when I talked to you and I kept coming across something in the different mythology books. Changelings. Stiles I think they might want your baby. It’s just a hunch but… I checked out a bunch of books. I should be there in a little more than hour.”

Stiles was speechless for a moment. “Lydia you don’t need to drive back here. You have class tomorrow.”

“Stiles I don’t have class until 10 its fine, besides how many times do I have to tell you that you are more important.” 

He shook his head in exasperation as he listened to her. When Lydia made up her mind about something there was no changing it. She was so infuriatingly stubborn. “Drive safe okay. I’ll see you soon… and thanks Lydia.” He answered his voice deep and gruff.

“I’ll see you soon Stilinski.” She ended the call with the beep but Stiles clung to his phone for a moment savoring the little bubble of calm he had from talking to her. 

Eventually he put it down and faced the Sheriff. Scott had no doubt overheard Lydia’s guess as to what was going on but his father hadn’t.

“Changelings. Lydia thinks the faeries are after my son. Oh God…” He sank his head between his knees as the thought settled in. Faeries had taken Malia and they wanted to steal his son. He thought he might vomit. He felt rather than heard his father kneel beside him.

He vaguely heard him speaking, everything was muffled like someone had stuffed cotton in his ears. Eventually something clicked and he heard his father’s voice clear again. “Stiles, son, can you hear me? You need to breathe.” Stiles could hear the rapid and shallow breaths he’d been taking. Thoughts of a certain redhead floated in his mind and he drew in his breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out again effectively deescalating his panic.

“You okay?” Scott asked with his puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, lost myself there for a minute.” Stiles said.

The Sheriff looked him over but seemed unwilling to distance himself from him just yet. Stiles felt his body slowly return to normal, thankfully he’d been able to pull himself from the panic attack. He couldn’t afford to end up passed out in bed for the afternoon. He needed to find them.

“What do we do now?” Stiles asked as he shakily moved to his feet, his father kept his hand on his arm ready to brace him should he falter.

“Well, Lydia’s on her way back. Let’s head over to your house and see if we can find anything useful on Faeries and changelings. I’ll call Liam and Kira. Might not hurt to stop by and make sure Peter is still locked up in Eichen too.”

“I’ll take care of that. You boys start working on the research. Keep in touch.” The Sheriff said as he watched the two boys walk out the door into the evening air. “Please be safe.” He’d whispered more to himself than anyone but Stiles paused and gave him a knowing look with a nod as he left.


	7. Chapter 6- Second Site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia returns to Beacon Hills to help Stiles find Malia and his unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that have messaged, left feed back or kudos and have waited for this update. I am hoping life is headed back in the right direction for me. I have this story mapped out and a ton more I need to get out of my head, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. It isn't the best caliber but I wanted to get it out there to see if there was still any one out there reading. And for those wondering... the baby's name will be revealed in the next chapter!! Also.. loving all the Stydia moments Jeff is giving us this season!!! Hoping to see more soon!!! Love you all!

Chapter 6- Second Site

A/N: First, I must take a quick minute to thank any of you that are still reading this and apologize for the ridiculous wait from chapter 5 to this chapter. Fingers crossed that things in my life are headed in the right direction. I’m not sure I can handle any more derailments. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 

Stiles and Scott had gone in circles reviewing all the information they had at their disposal about faeries, Stiles would frantically hop from one website to another shuffle to his board to stare at it as if it would tell him where Malia was. Scott had called Deaton and gotten a little more information from him about faeries but nothing too substantial. 

He’d called Kira and updated her on the status of things. He’d told her to remain in Washington at school for now and that he’d call her if they got desperate. Isaac had come home with Chris though he lived down closer to Sacramento. He offered to come home but Scott had just told him he wanted to keep him in the loop and up to speed in case they needed to call in their reserves.

Stiles kept trying repeatedly to call Malia’s cell phone and even managed to get Parrish to put out a trace on the number. Unfortunately the server didn’t get any pings on the GPS meaning it was either dead or off. Stiles was getting anxious, he could feel it building behind his calm façade. Any minute the scales would reach a tipping point and the damn would burst and he’d be a mess. He had trying to stop and take calming breaths when he’d felt his heart race, but it seemed it was quickly outgrowing his control. He caught Scott shooting him worried glances but he pretended not to notice. It was his first hurdle as a father and he was failing miserably. He couldn’t even find them.

Stiles must have really been out of it. He’d been imagining a hundred different scenarios, none of them good, while staring at his laptop when he felt her throw her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. She pulled his hands off the keys and swiveled the chair to where she knelt beside him. “Stiles, babe look at me.” He opened his eyes that had been clamped shut, he hadn’t remembered even doing it. He took in the site of her, she had obviously left in a hurry, still wearing her short skirt and her locks piled in a haphazard bun, mascara smudged. He thought he’d never seen her look so beautiful.

“I’ve missed you.” He managed to whisper and was shocked to hear how weak and out of breath he sounded.

She let out a small laugh and a sniffle; her eyes watered with unshed tears as she took her hand and caressed his cheek. “I haven’t been gone that long.” Staring into her emerald eyes seemed to ease something within him a little. Lydia was here, she’d help him figure it out. If anyone could help him find his son and Malia it was Lydia. After a beat Lydia asked, “How you holding up?” She stood and readjusted her skirt and ran a hand over the wrinkles in her blouse.

“I’ve been better. I’m really glad you’re here. Thanks.” His breathing had slowed to a more normal pace but he still felt light headed. 

She clasped his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll always be here when you need me. You know that.” She started rifling through the papers on his desk that he’d thrown in a haphazard pile. Her eyes turned sharp and focused on the information. She had switched to business mode and he couldn’t be more in awe as he watched her fitting the pieces together in her head. 

She pivoted to review the board before absently pulling a few books from her shoulder bag. The first, he recognized as a copy of the Argent’s bestiary and the second appeared to be borrowed from the library at Berkley. She pulled a few sheets of paper she’d photocopied and taped them to the board connecting them with tape.

“This is what I think we are dealing with based on what you’ve got and what I’ve got. It’s a faerie. A queen from the Unseelie Court, the most malicious and malevolent of the faeries, the good news is that usually act on passion and not on thought so that might give us an edge.”

“And the bad news?” Stiles asked as he moved behind her and rested his chin on her head gently like it weighed too much for him to carry. She brought a hand around to run her hand through his thick hair without even looking.

“The bad news is that to them honor is a lie, they believe in devotion to themselves above all else. They are usually depicted as a dark cloud riding on the wind in ancient mythology. They often are referred to as a band of unsanctioned dead flying above the Earth.”

He drew in a shaky breath and felt his knees grow weak. He stumbled to his bed and sat heavily before he could collapse on the floor. “What do we do?”

“Well if my assumptions are correct and she is after your baby than they shouldn’t be harmed which gives us time Stiles. The baby isn’t to term yet. I would start by combing the woods around the nemeton. We might not be able find them by scent or sight but we might be able to pick up Malia’s scent.”

Stiles stood heavily and moved to his phone on the desk to call Scott who had apparently gone elsewhere sometime before Lydia’s arrival, he’d been too preoccupied to notice. “Wait, why wouldn’t we be able to see or smell them?”

“Well to most they are invisible so I’m assuming that is why Scott lost Malia’s scent. They obviously masked it when they took her. There are ways to see them if one doesn’t possess the second site though, things like touching stones.” She trailed off as she ran a nervous hand over her throat.

“Lyds?” He asked as he approached her and brought her into a soft hug, pressing his hand to the back of her head and holding her close.

“It’s not a scream. Just a feeling. I have a gut feeling I’ll be able to see them. Banshees are tied to another realm, we can harbingers of the dead, but in some myths they refer to it as a second site. “

Stiles let out a breath as he held her close to him. He took this small bubble of calm he had holding her petite frame against him. He could smell wisps of the shampoo she used and the floral undertones of her perfume. He breathed her in and felt himself ease. He couldn’t explain it, but with her back he felt like he was whole.  
After Stiles spoke with Scott they decided to meet up and comb the woods with Parrish, Derek, the Sheriff, and he and Lydia though he was adamant that Lydia stay home. “I don’t think you should go Lyds.” Stiles had tried to beg her off.

She turned and gave him her signature steely glare. “And why is that Stilinski? Out of any of you I might be the only one to see them. You need me.”

He let out a breath and nodded. “I just don’t like putting you in harm’s way if I can help it. My son is already out there, and Malia. I can’t have something happen to you too… I just I can’t.” The anxiety and trepidation of the what was about to happen was slowly pushing him over the edge again.

Lydia took the two steps that were separating them and pressed her lips to his. The kiss started out chaste, meant to calm him down from a full on anxiety attack but he quickly turned the tables. He caressed the side of her face with the pads of his thumbs and brushed his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. She eagerly granted him it and a small moan ensued when he brushed his tongue against hers.

They were interrupted by Scott clearing his throat. “Um… are you ready to…” 

“Yeah. Let’s go find them.” Lydia said as her eyes never left Stiles. He looped their fingers together and headed off out into the preserve just as the moon climbed above the trees casting its white silver light on the ground ahead.

He was thankful Scott, Parrish and Derek had super vision, he couldn’t see anything out in the dark, but then again maybe he didn’t want to see anything. He clasped Lydia’s hand tighter and tried to remain calm and focused as he started the search for Malia and his son.


	8. Chapter 7- His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack searches for the abducted Mom to be and Lydia helps Stiles give him a moniker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words and support. I hope you enjoy this latest installment and I must apologize in advance for any typos or grammatical errors. It's very hard to write when you have a one year old that gets into so much mischief! I hope to work on the next chapter this week!!!! Let me know if you think the name works too!!! I'd be interested to hear what you all think of it!

Chapter 7-  His Name

 

Stiles could hear nothing other than the thump of his heart against his chest.  He was sure the others that possessed supernatural hearing could definitely hear it.  Lydia had a calm focused exterior but he could tell she was stressed too.  Her hand was clammy in his and he could feel the slight tremor in her body when she stepped.  When they looked at each other their eyes seemed to connect as if they could speak without words.  He gave her a reassuring smile which she returned.

It was dark and the light of his flashlight did little to cut the darkness.  He was just about to announce that perhaps they had been a little quick to search right then.   That they should return in the morning when there was light to see by, when Lydia clasped his arm and pulled him to a stop.  Her eyes were large and round in shock as she tugged Stiles behind a large tree and brought a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion.  He followed her gaze attempting to see what had her so spooked but all he could see were trees and hills amongst brush. 

“Lydia what...”  She placed her hand over top of his mouth to shut him up.

She stretched to her tip toes and pressed her lips to his ear and it sent chills down his spine.  “I can see them.  They are right in front of us.”

He turned and squinted concentrating with everything he possessed but he could not see anything beyond the silver tipped trees where the moonlight reached the ground.  He trusted Lydia and believed in her without a doubt.  “Can you see Malia?”  He asked her as softly as he could the tips of lips brushing against her neck. 

“She’s sleeping she looks fine.”  Lydia whispered.  “I think we should just sit here for a little bit.  Text Scott and let him know where we are but tell him to not come too close.  I don’t want to tip them off.  I’ll just sit and look and listen.”  Lydia sat down on her knees on the forest floor uncaring of the dirt that was collecting on her bare knees.

Stiles fumbled for his phone and quickly sent out a group text to the rest of the group along with their GPS coordinates and then kneeled beside Lydia to wait with his back against his tree.  There was no point in him facing the way Lydia was, he was completely useless.  He couldn’t see or hear anything.  He half wondered what would have happened if he’d marched right into them.  Would he have run into an invisible force field?  Forget why he was there in the first place?  Collapse into a heap?

After some time had passed in silence the sky began to lighten on the horizon with orange streaks making the shadows somehow seem even darker and more ominous than before.  Lydia took a large breath and placed her hand on his shoulder.  He jumped at the contact and looked at her.  “They’re leaving.”  She continued before Stiles could protest that they needed to follow, “They are leaving Malia she’s right there.”  Lydia said pointing at an area where he could still see nothing.

He was chomping at the bit to go and make sure they were okay but if he couldn’t even find her than what was he to do.  After a few more minutes he glanced again and sure enough Malia was lying in a bed of leaves with a blanket over top of her sound asleep.  He looked to Lydia to make sure the coast was clear before sprinting out to her.  He hastily hit the speed dial to let Scott know.

“They left.  Malia is here.  She looks okay.  I think she’s sleeping.”  He said and then hung up his cell phone to run his hands over Malia checking for any injuries they might have left on her.  When he found none he tried to gently shake her awake.  “Lia. Malia wake up.”  She stirred and scrunched her eye brows.  She stretched and calmly looked up at him, her brow wrinkled in confusion as she took in his worried expression before she glanced around and noticed her surroundings.

“Stiles?  Where am I?”  She sat up and he pulled the blanket around her shoulders and ran his hands over her hair before kissing her forehead. 

“Are you okay?  Is the baby…”  He couldn’t finish as he choked back a sob.  Lydia took that moment to announce her presence.

“Malia are you okay?”  She asked softly as she knelt down beside the werecoyote.  “You were taken by a tribe of faeries.  Do you remember anything?”  Lydia kept her voice even and calm while Stiles tried to quietly reign in his overwhelming emotions.

“Faeries?”  Malia looked angry for a moment before her face grew pensive.  “The last thing I remember I was walking into the preserve.  I feel fine though.”  She answered as she pulled herself to her feet.  Stiles’s hands never left her body ready to catch her should she need it.

“I’m glad you are feeling okay but I think we should have Melissa check you and the baby over and then maybe we can try and figure out why they just let you go.”  Lydia said as she turned and started to make her way back the way they had come.

 

Melissa had done an ultrasound and for the second time Stiles got to see his son.  He was starting to look more like a baby and less like an alien.  Malia never looked at the screen just nodded at Melissa when she had confirmed that everything was fine and pulled her shirt back down.  Further examination by Deaton and Lydia revealed a silver hued tattoo on her wrist only visible to werewolf vision and a black light.  Other than that she seemed completely unmarked and fine.

Deaton and Lydia had agreed that it must be some kind of tracking spell and they tried anything they could to remove it but it stubbornly stayed put.  “So basically they are going to come after her and the baby and there is nothing I can do?”  Stiles asked in a defeated town.

“Well we can prepare.  There are some mechanisms that might be useful against the faeries according to myths.  I’ll have to get in touch with Morell.  She has had more experience with faeries than I have.”  Deaton had said as he busied himself cleaning up the clinic. 

Stiles drove Malia and Lydia home much to the chagrin of Malia.  “You are staying here from now on Lia.  This isn’t up for discussion.”  Stiles said as he strode up to the house and unlocked the door.  “We can set you up in the nursery or in my room but I think it’s best you stay here.”  Stiles knelt after unlocking the door and swiped through the thin trail of mountain ash that was forming a protective barrier to his house. 

Lydia trailed behind the couple and followed them silently inside the house, watching as Stiles withdrew more mountain ash from a container on the sill and reconnected the barrier.

“I’m going to go take a shower.  Can you find me something to eat?  I’m starving!”  Malia said as she took off up the stairs, she seemed oddly unaffected by the evening’s events.

After he heard the water kick on Stiles began to rummage in the cupboards to find something to eat.  He pulled some vegetables from the fridge and began slicing them for a salad.  Lydia pulled a bowl off the shelf and began to assemble it.  She nudged him playfully with her shoulder and he nudged her back eliciting a little giggle.  It lightened Stiles’s mood immensely. 

“I’m glad they are okay.”  Lydia voiced quietly as she moved over to the stove to stir the tomato soup Stiles had set on.

He didn’t say anything for a moment.  “How am I ever going to protect him?  He hasn’t even been born yet and I feel like I’ve failed him.”  Stiles leaned his back against the counter and his body sagged in exhaustion.  Lydia stretched on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before threading her fingers with his.

“You haven’t failed him Stiles. He’s home and he’s safe.  We will figure out a way to protect him.”  She sounded confident and it helped relieve some of his worry knowing he wasn’t facing this alone.

She moved to set the table while Stiles dished the soup into bowls and found the crackers he knew she liked.   Her voice broke the silence.  “What’s this?”  She asked holding up a scrap of paper with some names scrawled on it.

He rubbed the back of his neck suddenly nervous again.  “Just some names I’ve been tossing around… trying out.  I’m tired of calling him jus _him_ or _the baby,_ he should have a name.”

“Hmm…” she said biting her lip as she read through the short list of names he’d compiled.  “What does Malia think?”  She asked him.

He set a bowl of soup down in front of her and the box of crackers and turned to grab her salad.  He heard the water shut off upstairs as Malia finished her shower before he answered softly, “She doesn’t want to name it.  She wants me to choose it.” 

He felt sorry for his son.  A mother that didn’t want him, he knew all too much what it felt like to grow up without a mother and he would never wish that upon anyone, especially his own son, a child should have two parents to care for him.

“Well I vote for Finley.” Lydia said breaking him from his turmoil.  “It is Scottish for a warrior anyway and I think if he’s anything like his dad that’s exactly what he’ll be.”

He could feel the emotion rise in his throat at her words.  “Yeah you think so?”  He moved closer as if drawn to her. 

“I do.”  She said before rising from her chair to meet his lips with her own.  This kiss was slow and tender and he could feel how much she cared for him through it. 

“I like that one too.  Finley it is then.”   He said as he broke the kiss and caressed her cheek affectionately.  They were broken from their moment as Malia entered the room.

“Where’s the food I’m so hungry I could eat a horse!” 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving and Finley's arrival approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter because it was a good day for some writing! I promise not to leave you on the cliff hanger longer than necessary. I'm hoping to post before Monday's show... hopefully by Sunday! Hope you enjoy!!! I love hearing from you all!

Chapter 8- Baby Pains

The days grew shorter as fall had truly taken hold in Beacon Hills. Stiles was still attending community college with Scott though Finley’s birth was imminent. They hadn’t seen the faeries since they had released Malia but Stiles was uneasy anyway, he knew it was only a matter of time before they came for his son. And he would die rather than let anything happen to him.

Malia’s belly was round and protruded from her slight frame and she looked plain miserable. Stiles had taken to setting her whatever food she asked for before jumping away quickly as possible. She’d been prone to throwing things or smacking him upside the head if he asked something she deemed as a stupid question.

Lydia was still at Berkley and texting and talking to Stiles all hours of the day and night. He decided that when she came home for Thanksgiving he’d ask her to make them official. He couldn’t believe he was going to date Lydia Martin, it was almost as crazy as him becoming a father!

Melissa was planning a huge feast in honor of the holiday and everyone was coming to the Stilinski household which Stiles, Deaton and Lydia had given every protection they could imagine to keep the faeries out. Melissa, Scott, Lydia and Natalie, Derek and Cora were supposed to be making the trip home as well as Isaac and Chris, Kira and her parents were coming too. It’d be a house full but he was really looking forward to it.

Stiles was just finishing up his last class of the day when his phone pinged with another message from Lydia. 

Lydia: Headed out now.  
Stiles: Drive safe. See you in a few hours!

He couldn’t help the spring in his step as he headed toward the student parking lot to hop in his Jeep. He swung into the grocery store picking up all different sorts of foods. Some for Malia, the usual healthy stuff for his father, snack foods for him and Scott and a few special treats to have on hand for Lydia and a few cans of Pumpkin that Melissa had forgotten for dinner.

He dropped the food off at the house and made his way to the station for his janitorial/filing shift and to visit his dad when the first ominous feeling hit him. He just couldn’t shake that something was amiss. Much like it was the day that Malia went missing. He parked the Jeep squawking the tires and pulled his phone from his pocket and speed dialed Malia.

“This better be life or death Stilinksi because I just got comfortable.” Malia snapped at him over the phone.

He let out a shaky breath before replying to her. “I just had a bad feeling is all. I wanted to check to make sure you were okay.” He’d stopped saying they or both awhile ago since it seemed to irritate her further.

“Stiles you aren’t a banshee and you aren’t a psychic you can’t possibly know these things. You are just being paranoid. I am fine. I’m just sitting down to a Netflix marathon of Orange is the New Black.”

“Okay.” He swallowed thickly his nerves still in a jumble, “just call me if you need anything.” 

She hung up without so much as a good bye and he headed into the station. He said his greetings to Parrish who was headed out for the day and nodded to his father as he headed towards the supply closet to begin his duties so he could get home. Even after hearing Malia’s voice he was still uneasy. He’d normally have texted Lydia but he didn’t want to distract her while she was driving.  
He hurried through his cleaning and filed the stack that was waiting for him in record time. He waved to the night clerk as he hurried to his jeep in the dark parking lot. He noticed the heavy dark clouds blotting out the moonlight and shivered at the cold in the air. Heavy rains were forecasted for Thanksgiving and torrential rains with a good likely hood of flooding were supposed to hit, and it appeared for once, the weather forecasters might actually be right.

Stiles had barely walked in the house when he saw Lydia’s headlights pull in the drive. He opened the front door before she’d even had a chance to knock.

“I thought I’d stop and see you real quick before I headed to see my mom.” She said breathlessly. She was going to say something else but Stiles brought her in to a bone crushing hug and smashed his lips to hers.

She responded instantly molding to him like they had done it a thousand times even if he could count on one hand the number of times they’d kissed, he was going to fix that as soon as possible. “Miss me?” He asked slightly breathless as he finally broke the kiss. His thumbs traced over her cheeks and jaw line, his forehead still pressed to hers.

“Of course.” She eyed his lips again before capturing them in another searing kiss. “Though I do have to go or my mother is going to be calling your dad to put an APB out on me.”

He groaned as they broke contact and walked her to her car. “I wish you could just stay here.” He whined slightly as she climbed in the car and clasped her seatbelt.

“I’ll be back first thing in the morning to help Melissa with dinner I promise.” She closed the door but rolled down the window. He kissed her once again and then stood in the drive as he watched her back her car down the drive and head toward home.

He’d had a hard time sleeping. He’d checked on Malia after coming in the house and again before bed. The second time she threw the remnants of the popcorn she’d been eating at him. She was still in the midst of her marathon so he didn’t want to bother her. 

When he did manage to shut his brain down enough to fall asleep he was plagued by nightmares about the faeries and his son.  
He woke just as his alarm hit six am. After laying there trying to will himself back to sleep unsuccessfully he decided to get up and shower before everyone arrived. He’d tip toed past the nursery where Malia was still asleep and went down stairs to start the coffee and pick up the mess she’d left in the living room.

The pot had just finished brewing when Melissa came through the door her arms burdened with bags. He went to the car to retrieve the rest for her before pouring her a cup of coffee with cream just as she liked it. She gave him a warm smile and ruffled his hair like she had done when he was young.

Lydia arrived at seven followed by a sleepy looking Scott. Lydia gave him a few soft kisses before tying on an apron and joining Melissa starting the turkey and pies. Stiles and Scott retrieved the extra chairs and pulled the extra leaf out and extended the table. They cleaned and set the table and were chased out the kitchen on several different occasions by Melissa when they attempted to sample food.

Kira and the Yukimera’s arrived just past lunch followed by Isaac and Chris nearing two. Malia finally emerged from her room just before dinner though she didn’t say much.

The sky broke just as they sat down to dinner, the rivulets of water quickly overtaking the gutters and cascading down the window panes, it made a cozy backdrop for dinner, he’s just glad that he wasn’t out in it. The counter and table were groaning under the weight of the food and the house rang with cheerful conversation. Stiles was observing everyone fixing their plates when Lydia’s arms snaked around from behind him. He leaned his cheek down so she could kiss it. “Aren’t you hungry Stilinski?” 

“Oh I am… just not for food.” He said as he turned and pulled her into a kiss. “That apron is doing things for me Martin.” She gave a hearty laugh as she snaked her arms behind her back to untie it.

They ate quietly their hands clasped under the table joining into the different conversations that were going on around the table. Stiles could notice Malia shift every once in a while and he watched her keenly. He noticed even her quips didn’t have their usual level of spite in them. Her hand seemed to touch her belly more often than was usual too. It didn’t take him long to figure out what was going on even if no one else seemed to notice. When she excused herself to go to the bathroom Stiles followed behind a few minutes later.

When she hadn’t come out he knocked softly on the door. “Malia are you okay?” He asked softly through the door.   
“Go away she snapped.” Her voice sounded strange so Stiles opened the door anyway. He’d take whatever she gave him if he was wrong but he had to make sure she was okay.

She was hunched over the sink gripping the edge of the counter tightly. He could see she was in pain by the way her face was scrunched and her eyes were closed tightly. “How long have you been in labor Lia?” He asked softly as he gently put his arm behind her.  
“I don’t know. I’ve been having twinges on and off since last night.” She said as the wave of pain receded and she straightened back up. He led her softly back to her bed and sat beside her. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? Do you want me to get Melissa?” He asked her feeling the panic start to hit. He was going to be a father and looked like it was happening sooner rather than later.

“Why would I say anything Stiles? It’s not like you can do anything. No don’t get Melissa, she’s finally off her feet. Besides they are still really far apart, the contractions I mean.” She said as she lay back against her pillow. “I’m just going to try and take a nap for a while.”

“Want me to stay with you?” He asked her and she shook her head. He stood realizing he was dismissed. “I’ll come check on you in a little bit okay?” She nodded her eyes already closed.

He padded back downstairs and everyone gave him a knowing look. “She’s in labor I think. She’s just going to try napping for a while.” He announced as he sat heavily down in his seat. Lydia’s hand found his and she rubbed his shoulder in sympathy. She knew just how stressed he was for this.

He had just turned back to his plate when the lights blinked off whether from the storm or from something less innocent he wasn’t sure. When heard Malia scream a moment later, however, his blood ran cold and he leaped up the stairs beating even the wolves that were still getting up from the table.

He burst into the nursery only to find that Malia was gone.


	10. Chapter 9- Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group ready a rescue mission to save Malia and Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much later than I wanted it to be but consider at early present to get us through the weekend ;)

Chapter 9- Fray

Stiles tore through the room looking in the closet and under the bed as if she would be hiding there. He found nothing of course. No clue as to where she might have gone. The wolves had thundered in behind him and the Sheriff checked the bathroom. Stiles looked to Scott from the floor where he had been kneeling to look under the bed.

“No scent.” Scott proclaimed as he moved to the window to peer out of it. “Lydia?” Scott called but startled when the banshee was right behind him. 

“They aren’t here. And I don’t see anything you can’t either I don’t think.” Lydia said softly as she moved to help Stiles to his feet.

“What do we do now?” Scott deferred to Stiles. 

Stiles swallowed thickly and ran his fingers through his hair trying to gather his thoughts. “We see if our tracker shows up I guess. If that doesn’t work…” Stiles started to think of the worst when a firm squeeze to his side from the banshee pulled him from his morbid thoughts.

“We’ll find them Stiles.” She never broke eye contact but he could tell that she was saying it for his comfort more than she actually believed it. Most of their plan was based on a defensive tactic. Guard the house and Malia. They used every kind of force, both supernatural and the kind offered by modern technology in an attempt to keep the faeries from reaching them. They had a few small back up plans but nothing too concrete.

Stiles pulled his phone shakily form his pocket and slid it unlocked. He hastily thumbed opened the tracking app that he had installed. Malia had been furious when they had suggested their own version of the tracking tattoo. Eventually Lydia was the one to make her see reason. They all sat staring at Stiles and Lydia, a thick silence sitting over the room as they waited to see if the fairies had blocked the app from functioning.

“It works!” he shouted and jumped a good foot off the floor nearly upsetting Lydia in the process. “Well sort of. It looks like their magic might be interfering with the tracking app but not able to block it entirely!” He felt an enormous sense of relief at the thought he might very well just track her down and bring her right back.

“Well whatever we do we need to hurry. How far apart were the contractions getting Stiles did she say?” Lydia asked as she looked over to find Melissa who was standing beside Sheriff in the hall way looking in.

“She.. she didn’t really get into the specifics of it. She just said she’d been having them on and off since yesterday and that they were about every half or twenty minutes now.” He appeared flustered as he remembered that Fin was going to be making his appearance soon and he wasn’t where he needed to be. He looked from Lydia to Melissa waiting for one of them to say something. 

“We still have a little time but the fact the contractions have evened out and continued to progress means she’s really in labor. It varies from person to person, it could be anywhere from one hour to another day.” Melissa announced as she wrung her hands together clearly anxious with what she knew could happen.

“Right.” Scott said stepping into action for Stiles who seemed hesitant to move. “Let’s look at where it says they are at and we will set up a plan. We go in with two teams… and we have a backup plan.” He looked right at Stiles when he mentioned the black up plan. He didn’t need to tell Stiles that failure was not an option.

It looked like wherever they were headed they were still on the move. They headed out past their Nemeton site they previously used and skirted the bluff, edging back out of the preserve and circled back to the run down into the commercial district. There were more vacant warehouses in Beacon Hills than there were drive-thru restaurants, something the Sheriff used to lament loudly about when waiting in the slow moving line at the In and Out Burger. 

When the intermittent blip on the GPS screen seemed to stabilize around one building in particular they went to work. Parrish logged into the county database to figure out which building it was. He was able to locate blueprints on the off chance that a corporation had looked at updating the building a few years back but the improvements needed to meet the codes proved to be too costly for the firm and they abandoned the idea.

Lydia and Stiles pieced the prints together and poured over options, both working silently as the circled the building layout, their motions almost mirror each other. Eventually they decided on one team coming in as more of a distraction to the faeries to draw them into an all-out battle if necessary while the second team slipped in through a shoot used to deliver coal back in the day to an old smelting furnace. They could only hope that the chute was over looked if they had used any type of barrier system. 

Lydia and Kira jetted off to Deaton’s who had stock piled a reserve of touch stones to help those without the second site to see. He had called in a favor from Morell who seemed a little too happy to oblige but they were thankful not to be going into this fight completely blind. While they were gone Chris and Isaac left to acquire some more traditional fire power and Stiles and Scott helped Melissa clean up the food and put it in the fridge. Stiles felt bad that their dinner had been interrupted. Melissa and Lydia had worked so hard preparing the feast and everything had been wonderful. Up until his unborn son and Malia had been kidnapped that is.

Just as they’d finished the task the power flickered back on and Melissa flittered about going from room to room putting out the candles before claiming her spot at the sink. Stiles was just pushing his sleeves up to help her when Lydia returned followed quickly by Argent. Melissa hugged him before shoeing him away. “Be careful. And bring me back that baby.” She said giving him a small smile. He nodded knowingly at her. She was worried. She rarely hugged him because when he was younger it used to immediately set him off into tears because his mother was the only one who hugged the way she did.

“Okay here’s the deal. We have A team going through the front to storm the faeries direct and cause as much of a distraction as possible. B team will come through the shoot and rescue Malia and Fin if he’s arrived. On B team we’ll have Lydia, Kira, Stiles and Isaac.” Scott announced. 

Stiles shot to his feet in protest. “No. I have to be on Team A. If I’m not there they will know something is up. This is what they’d expect from me Scott.” Stiles moved closer to the Alpha his voice rising as he carried on.

Scott stopped for a second before nodding in concession. Stiles calmed a bit before letting out a breath and rubbing the back of his neck before looking to Lydia. Her eyes were brimming with tears at what had just transpired. As the group broke up to assemble for their departure Lydia moved forward and claimed his lips in hers, her kisses frantic and desperate.

“I won’t tell you not to do this because I know you have to.” She paused kissing him before speaking again. “But please, please be careful. Fin is going to need you.” She sounded breathless. 

“I will. You need to take care too Lyds. I need you. We need you.” He corrected before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. He could feel her slight frame trembling in his arms and he knew that she was crying.

“I love you Stiles.” She whispered into the soft cotton of his flannel shirt.

“I love you too Lydia.” He said as he kissed the top of her head. 

“Then let’s go get our boy.” She said and he gulped at the way she’d called Fin their boy. He didn’t know if she’d said it intentionally and he wouldn’t bring it up then but it floored him and gave him strength to hear her say it that way.

“Let’s go get him.” He answered and led the way out to the waiting convoy.


	11. Chapter 10- Into the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group head to rescue Malia and Fin. Will they make it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following and waiting so patiently. It was hard for me to get this out. I apologize in advance for any editing mistakes. I usually like to proof and edit longer but I'll post it now anyway. I hope the next few will come quickly but with grad school starting on Monday it probably won't happen. I really hope you all enjoy how this chapter plays out. Thanks!!!

Chapter 10- Into the Flames

Stiles couldn't keep still. He was riding shotgun in the Argent's SUV and even though the vehicle was traveling a good clip over the speed limit it still wasn't fast enough. Stiles alternated between bouncing his knees and drumming his fingers to obsessively checking the tracking app on his phone. Chris gave him a small smile that was meant to be comforting but Stiles couldn't seem to return it. His heart felt like it was literally in his throat. 

They came to a screeching halt a block from the warehouse and Stiles stumbled from the vehicle while the rest of the group exited a bit more gracefully. Stiles brandished his weapon of choice, his baseball bat while the rest pulled on automatic weapons or extended their lethal claws. After a moment he decided to pull the flame thrower over his shoulder as a last resort. Everything he and Lydia could find that referenced fighting the faeries mentioned burning them. He wouldn't use it until he knew that everyone was safe and only if absolutely necessary. The Hale fire had influenced his view on that particular method. There wasn't much to discuss, they were simply to go in and make as much ruckus as possible so that the others could get to Malia and Finn, if they could take out a few faeries while they were at it then so be it. 

Scott gripped his shoulder and gave him a one armed hug before moving forward to lead the group to the front entrance. He tried the knob first to find that the door was locked. A quick turn of his neck and Stiles could see Scott transform fully. He reared back and slammed his boot against the door causing it to tear away from the frame. The door fell heavily on to the hard floor breaking the silence of their approach. Before the dust had even fully settled Scott had disappeared inside and they followed without hesitating into the bowels of the massive factory. 

They made their way into an open room that at one time must have been the factory floor but was now just a cavernous open space. In the center of the room a fire flickered in a crudely built pit. He couldn't see anyone nearby but he could feel their presence. Stiles pulled the small circular viewing stone from his pocket and placed it over his eye. What Stiles supposed was the faeries were standing in a circle around the flames. They stood tall and thin, their bodies and faces shrouded by long heavy cloaks that brushed the dirty floor. 

His eyes narrowed in concentration trying to spot Malia but he couldn't see her. He was sure they'd be hiding her nearby. Scott spoke for the group his voice firm and confident, "Let Malia and the baby go. Now."

A collective snicker could be heard from under their hoods. It made the hair on Stiles's arms stand on end; the sound reminded him of the gleeful laughter of the nogitsune. He had a feeling that this is exactly what the faeries wanted, like they were playing right into their hands.

The group continued forward cautiously looking to Scott for a signal to move forward. The faeries didn’t seem concerned with them until they crossed the lose circle they had around the fire, crossing that imaginary line seemed to be the faeries cue to move. 

The wind began to whip around the room blowing ash , dirt and debris. The wind was so strong it began to pull at Stiles’s clothes and what started as a rumble was soon a deafening roar. The fairies, when he could see them, were chanting as if calling forth some ancient power. It had to be how they were producing the wind. 

He blinked as he tried to keep them in his sights, his eyes watered as the dirt hit him and it felt like he was standing inside a sand blaster. His exposed skin was quickly chapped and red. He pulled the side of his flannel over the front of his face to cover his mouth and his nose as best he could. 

He could see Scott move forward attempting to shove down the first figure he came to but the figure dodged and sidestepped him as if he had all the time in the world. Chris attempted firing his gun at a figure but it seemed to disappear before their eyes and reappear elsewhere unharmed. If they hadn’t been fighting against them to get Malia and his son he would have been more mesmerized by what he could only describe as magic. 

And there they were. Out of the corner of his eye by a little jut in the wall was Malia. She still looked to be in labor so Fin had yet to be delivered, he could see Lydia reaching her side. His heart clenched painfully in his chest. His entire world was over by that wall and he had to do something. 

So he did the dumbest thing he could think of, he yelled. “They are my family you can’t have them.” He dropped the bat at his feet and swung the flame thrower from the strap on his back. It took him a few tries to get his finger on the trigger and the delay proved costly.

He was knocked painfully from his feet and crashed to the ground several feet from where he had been standing. The roar started to dwindle and he could only hope it was because they were breaking their chant. He coughed painfully trying to get the air back into him that had been so brutally knocked out. He managed to finally stand and looked for an enemy that he could safely use the flame towards.

Finally spotting one he ignited the burner and felt the heat pour out in front of him. He knew he didn’t have much fuel so he had to shoot wisely. He tried to look for Lydia and Malia and the other group but he couldn’t see past the smoke and fire in front of him. 

He hoped that he was causing enough of a distraction for the others to get Malia and Fin away before they noticed them missing. He hadn’t even noticed that something had dislodged the invisibility of the fairies. He’d lost his stone when he’d be knocked across the room and he was still able to see them. He hoped that too was a good sign that they were causing damage.

Just as he was hoping things were going the right direction a hooded figure appeared before him. He barely was able to see it, he attempted to turn his flame thrower towards the figure but was smashed across the face. He could feel his cheek split open and blood poor from his mouth where he had bitten his tongue. He fell backwards which allowed the figure to advance upon him. Stiles shook his head trying to clear his vision. It looked like Malia and Lydia were gone, Kira had joined the fight and she and Scott were tag teaming another faerie and Chris was fighting his own. There were snarling werewolves battling everywhere. He fumbled to get a grip on the flame thrower but was kicked in the side. Stiles had the wind knocked out of him for the second time and he was fairly certain he’d just broken a rib or two. 

He scrambled to his knees trying to crawl away from his enemy but was kicked in his back. His kidney had even felt the power behind the blow. His face was in the dirt but he wasn’t going to give up. He had more of a reason than ever before to fight back and make it home. He had a son who needed his father. The hooded figure must have changed tactics because instead of bludgeoning him to death he felt a stinging whip sensation cut through the back his shirt that bit painfully into his skin.

He abandoned trying to stand and army crawled as fast as he could, the flame thrower scraping his stomach below. When he reached a spot clear of fighting creatures he rolled and grasped the flame thrower and prayed his fingers would find the ignition and it would light. Fate must have been with him because the flame thrower ignited on the first try just as the fairy was advancing down on him and he caught the full blast where his face would be. It made an inhumane shriek and tried to cover itself up with is arms but his entire cloak was ablaze. Stiles didn’t let up. He knew if he didn’t finish it the creature would finish him. 

Stiles held onto the trigger sending hot flames to the creature and the second one that attempted to help the first one, and the third one that rushed over to it. Like moths to a flame, he thought. The fire was searing his skin, his own clothes felt close to igniting from his proximity to the flame. He held on blasting as many as he could gagging on the smoke and just when he thought he couldn’t take the pain any further they seemed to disappear from view. Whether they were burned to ash or if they vanished of their own accord he couldn’t be sure. The flame thrower sputtered out in front of him as he had consumed the last of the fuel.

He coughed and spit up thick mucus filled with ash, his whole body felt burned and raw, he had a hard time breathing both because of the smoke and ash and because his ribs protested with each inhale. He had blood and sweat dripping down him and he moved with the speed of an eighty year old man. But he was a live and that was something.

Scott was checking Kira over and Chris and Derek were talking as if trying to figure out what happened. “Malia? Lydia?” Stiles choked out as he stood shakily to his knees.   
“They went outside; they were headed to the car when I came to help.” Kira said as she came forward and gave him a steadying hand.

Stiles didn’t wait. He limped and stumbled as best he could. Kira led him out the back door they had slipped through. They weren’t in the alleyway and he started to panic. They made their way back behind the building headed toward Lydia’s car. 

He saw someone crouching beside the back door. “You have got this Malia. One more push and he’ll be out.” Stiles put his hand to his mouth to muffle the sound as he sobbed in relief. He nearly tipped Kira over as he tilted to the side but Scott came around the other side to help carry his weight.

They moved forward to see that Lydia was between Malia’s legged, crouched and cradling Finley’s head. Malia was screaming in the backseat of the car as Isaac held her in a semi seated position, it looked like she was breaking his hand. Lydia spared Stiles a glance and gave him a small smile as Malia gave another push.

Fin slid into her arms, all wet and covered in blood, he looked like a slimy baby doll. And then Fin let out an all mighty wail and Stiles could no longer stand, he leaned against the side of the car and his legs slid out from under him. He could hear Scott and Kira asking him if he was okay but all he could do was give them a tired nod. 

He watched Lydia expertly tie the umbilical cord with string before delivering the placenta. She cut the cord and wrapped Finley in one of Stile’s sweatshirts she must have had in the car. She cooed at Finley and he quieted down. She tried to offer the baby to Malia but she simply shook her head and sagged back against Isaac who was glad she was no longer mangling his hand.

Lydia scooted over to Stiles. “Hey, you want to meet your son?” 

He nodded tiredly his eyes having trouble staying awake. Thankfully she didn’t hand him over to him because Stiles could no longer move his arms, they felt like leaden weights. Instead he leaned his head down and kissed him on the forehead. “Hey there Finley, I’m your daddy.” A tear slipped down his cheek followed quickly by another. “I love you buddy.” He managed to bring his hand up and brush his cheek and the tiny infant nuzzled into his hand and gave a sigh of contentment as he drifted off to sleep. “Yeah buddy time for a nap. Daddy’s going to take one too. Lydia will take care of you bud; you are in the best hands.” Lydia gave him a huge grin. 

Kira and Scott moved to Lydia’s direction and he vaguely heard them arranging to pile him in the car and move everyone back to Scott’s where Melissa was eagerly waiting for them. But that was all he remembered before he finally allowed himself to sink fully into the darkness.

They had done it. Finley and Malia were safe. And he was a dad. Lydia had delivered his son.


End file.
